Daughter of Shadows
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: A young woman appears at the ministry claiming to be Tatsumi's daughter. The key to her existance is a Shadow Demon from his past. But how does the Royal Shadow Military fit into the picture? Based on Tenchi Muyo Daugher of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Shadows  
Author's Notes: I got this idea watching the "Tenchi Muyo: Daughter of Darkness" DVD. The only characters I own are those of my own creation. Also thanks to PromisingGemini for helping me to get my plot ideas together and to help them make sense.  
  
It is night and a small group of friends dressed in kimonos make their way out of a crowded street and head toward a hill with some trees. The night was clear allowing the moon and the stars to provide them plenty of light the farther they got from the city and its lights. The group was composed of eight with an equal number of boys and girls; all of them were somewhere in their twenties. They were happy and carefree has they should be on such a night; the air was crisp and cool blowing the sleeves of their kimonos behind them. It was autumn and the leaves were changing colors and dying before falling to the ground. The friends were obviously close and it was apparent that some of the friends were in love: based on the fact that some of them were either holding hands or had their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
The couple leading the group was composed of a tall male with short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes like sapphires hidden behind wire rimed glasses; he was wearing a black kimono that had dark blue dragons embroidered on it with silver lining his obi was the same color blue as his kimono. The woman with him had long white hair that had been fashioned into a stylish bun with chopsticks and ribbon her pale pink eyes shone brightly against the moonlight; her kimono was white like her hair and there were light pink cherry blossoms with silver lining around the skirt of it and along the edges of her sleeves she wore a silver obi around her slim waist. The girl in the couple behind them had black hair that flowed to her shoulder blades and dark brown eyes that glinted with a wicked humor her kimono was a pale shade of blue and had light pink Japanese characters on it her obi was a matching pink; the male with her has long pitch black hair and dark green eyes his kimono is a dark red with orange phoenixes on it his obi matched his dark green eyes.  
  
The others were not dating but laughed and joked with each other as they followed behind the love birds. One of the girls had dark blue hair that was almost black and she had eyes the exact same shade her kimono was a dark red with pink and orange flower petals sprinkled around it and a green obi wrapped around her waist. The other female in the group had her black hair pulled back into a long thing braid and her brown eyes she had a black kimono with red flowers and golden vines connecting them together she had a red obi wrapped around her waist. One of the males had a shaved head and light green-blue eyes and a blue kimono with an orange obi. The final male had black hair and eyes and he was wearing a black kimono with gold dragons outlined on the material and a gray obi.  
  
When they finally reached the hill the moon was at its peak and the wind had picked up causing the temperature to drop and goose bumps to run along their bodies. The woman with white hair had felt uneasy ever since the night had started making the male with her worried and protective.  
  
"So, Kenji when are you and Lilac goin to get married?" asked Yosho.  
  
"Next year hopefully," said Kenji. "Hey, Tatsumi you and Kumori are going to be coming right?"  
  
"Of course," said Tatsumi, staring down at the girl beside him.  
  
"Sounds lovely," said Kumori, smiling happily.  
  
"Good," said Kenji, before going back to the conversation he had been having with some of the others.  
  
A rustling in the trees caught Kumori's attention; glancing up she saw dark figures moving through the tree limbs before she could give out a warning they had descended upon the group. The first one to die was Lilac and since she was close to Kumori some of the dead woman's blood got on her kimono; Lilac had been lucky the sword had sliced through her body quickly before she even knew what was happening, death had been instant. The others weren't so lucky the death of their friend had made them all aware of the situation at hand.  
  
"The Royal Shadow Army," whispered Kumori, taking in the five dark skinned males with chin length hair and eyes ranging from a dark golden brown to black; the males all wore black pants and black tops their chests were protected by black medal armor and the red and silver crest of the Shadow Demon Royal Family was attached to their right breast plate they each were wielding their swords. "No," she whimpered, paling even more if that were possible. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"You bastards," whispered Kenji, staring down at the blood mess that was his lover. "I'll kill you!" he shouted, charging at the five with his left fist drawn back.  
  
"Kenji no!" screamed Kumori. Kenji however, paid her no heed and even if he had it wouldn't have done any good one of the males took the challenge and in the blink of an eye Kenji's headless body dropped to the ground and the head landed at Kumori's feet. "Ah!" screamed Kumori, covering her mouth with her hands as more blood splattered on her kimono.  
  
"Kumori get behind me!" shouted Tatsumi, yanking the female behind him.  
  
The other four members in the group slowly began to back around their minds still numb from the shock of just seeing these strange people murder two of their friends.  
  
"What do you want!" demanded Yosho, swallowing down his fear.  
  
"Retribution for the destroyed pride of the royal family," said the leader of the men.  
  
"What royal family?" asked Yosho, his voice going soft in disbelief.  
  
"Kumori-hime," said the general, his voice mocking the albino female. "You haven't told this pathetic ningens about who you truly are? I must say princess that is the smartest thing you have done since you first snuck into the Ningenkai."  
  
"Leave them be Ankoku," said Kumori, getting close to hysterics.  
  
"Sorry princess," drawled General Ankoku slowly. "We have orders from your father to disregard your orders and murder your friends."  
  
"I won't let you!" shouted Kumori, moving forward only to be held back by one of the other men.  
  
"He also gave us orders to prevent you from interfering," said the general snapping his fingers. Kumori gasped and felt power restraining bands placed around her wrists. "If you are a good little girl and promise not to move your friends will die quickly; if you don't we will see to it that they die slowly and painfully."  
  
Yosho, Tatsumi and Ken took the opportunity to try and take some of the intruders down, which was a hard task seeing how the three of them were in kimonos. The guards at first were taken by surprise but they quickly got over it and once they did the hill on which they stood was bathed in blood and Kumori's kimono was splattered with it as well an eternal reminder to her about what had took place this night. For Ken one of the males slammed his sword through his stomach and sliced it upwards cutting him in half first before slicing again through his stomach so that Ken was now in four pieces. Kumori stood there in shock as his blood splattered her kimono and face. Yosho was not so lucky because he had by some sheer twist of luck managed to land a hit the man sliced the arm that had hit him to bits only then did the demon allow death to come for Yosho by slicing his head off and more blood splattered onto Kumori's kimono.  
  
Aya, Chika, and Emi were lucky, they didn't see the deaths of their friends they just saw the bodies; so by the time the bodies hit the floor they were surrounded by three of the demons while the other two dealt with Tatsumi and Kumori. Death for them came quickly and at the same time so they wouldn't have to see the others dead bodies. Their deaths were the same one sword slash from the right shoulder to the left hip; three more people's blood landed on Kumori's kimono. Three more people were dead because of her and her love for the place called Ningenkai and its inhabitants, especially the Shadow Wielder.   
  
As the smell of dead blood in the air grew stronger a beaten and battered Tatsumi was forced onto his knees with a nearly hysterical Kumori beside him; their heads were forced onto the blood stained earth.  
  
"Kumori-hime," said Ankoku slowly, his voice dripping in mockery when he used her title. "You are a disgrace to your people and with you being a princess makes it even worse. Your mother should have tossed you from the palace the moment you were removed from her womb; but she is weak just like you."  
  
"Never insult my mother," whispered Kumori, her pale pink eyes flowing with a dangerous light.  
  
Tatsumi had never before seen the albino shadow demon princess angry before she was normally always gentle with everyone; but evidently this general had said something to piss her off. Kumori rarely spoke of her family but when she did he had learned two things: one her father was an ass and two her mother loved her but feared the girl's father too much to defend her.  
  
Ankoku snorted and spat at the princess his spit sliding down her face. He then turned his attention to Tatsumi. "So," he said, picking Tatsumi up by the roots of his hair. "This is the Mortal Shadow User that you are so infatuated with."  
  
"Leave him alone!" pleaded Kumori.  
  
"I think infatuation isn't the word to use for what you feel for him," said Ankoku, slamming his fist into Tatsumi's stomach making him bend over and cough up blood. "I think you feel more then infatuation for this WEAK," another punch in the stomach, "PATHETIC," a right hook to the face, "MORTAL!" Ankoku finished the last word by slamming his knee into Tatsumi's stomach again causing him to spit up more blood.  
  
"Tatsumi!" shrieked Kumori. "Leave him alone Ankoku."  
  
"Weak!" shouted Ankoku, whirling to stare at the princess still being held down by one of the other warrior. "Shade!" he snapped at the warrior next to her and the one holding her. The warrior holding her down slammed his booted foot into her face, stopping anymore of her pleas from leaving her throat.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," said Tatsumi, despite the fact that he could taste blood on his tongue and his stomach was in a lot of pain along with his face.  
  
"What do you plan to do about it shadow magic user?" asked Ankoku, his tone mockingly sweet.  
  
Tatsumi didn't reply instead he allowed his power to speak by slamming into Ankoku's side and knocking him through a couple of trees. Tatsumi hissed when the guards holding him slammed their fists into the back of his head enough to cause pain but not enough to knock him out.  
  
Ankoku climbed out of the debris and stormed over to Tatsumi and grabbed his hair again. "Never!" he snapped, back handing the mortal shadow user. "Ever!" he shouted slapping him across the face again. "Do that!" he snapped back handing him again. "Again!" he finished slapping him again. "I was planning on letting you be the only survivor of this night while I sealed your precious little princess away; but you have pissed me off enough to change my mind," said Ankoku, letting go of Tatsumi's hair and nodding at the other males to force the mortal onto his knees.  
  
Tatsumi glared up at Ankoku has the Shadow General raised his sword and used Shadow powers to force Tatsumi to bow his head; however, before he could swing the sword to remove Tatsumi's head they all felt a sudden rise in power.  
  
"What the hell?!" demanded Ankoku, turning to look at the Shadow Princess whose eyes were not the only things glowing her body was glowing with a bright white light.  
  
"I told you to leave him alone!" she shouted, the power restraining bands on her arms exploding and white shadows surging from her body knocking the five army males from their feet and onto their backs. She ran forward and grabbed Tatsumi's hand pulling him to his feet. "Come on Tatsumi-san," she whispered. "We have to go, now!"  
  
Tatsumi got to his feet and together the two of them ran into the woods in the opposite direction of the crowded city. The branches of trees and bushes tore at their kimonos leaving a trail behind for the demons to follow not that they needed the trail to follow the scent of blood and power. It didn't take long for the demons to catch up with them; especially when Ankoku sent a shadow ball after them.  
  
"Kumori down!" shouted Tatsumi grabbing her and throwing the two of them onto the ground.  
  
They waited until the ball of shadow power had destroyed a few trees before getting back up to their feet but by then they had already been surrounded. Tatsumi and Kumori were separated and Kumori was thrown onto the ground her back slamming into a tree and causing a gash to form in her back. She whimpered in pain while Ankoku stared down at her his golden honey eyes staring down at her coldly while the other four wrestled with Tatsumi in an attempt to keep him pinned to the ground. Ankoku stared down at her and nudged the wounded princess with his boot; the small jolts elected small cries of pain from the young princess.  
  
"Pathetic," he snorted. "To imagine that in a few short decades I would had to call you queen."  
  
Ankoku stood back and his eyes began to glow and slowly the shadows of the trees shifted and moved forward slithering their way to the princess who was struggling to regain her breath and get to her feet. Within seconds the shadows had reached her and were starting to climb up her body and wrapped around her slowly. When it started wrapping around her chest her breathing became irregular has she struggled to breathe while it wrapped around her neck and finally encased the whole of her before dragging her back into the Shadows encasing her in her Shadowy Prison.  
  
Tatsumi was left alone in the forest with only the trees to offer him comfort to the night's events. He lay on his back staring up at the sky and watching has it began to cloud over blocking the moon and stars from view. His ears only vaguely heard the thunder and his eyes only vaguely saw the lighting; all he was aware of was the chilling numbness of the rain and his own despair.  
  
Several Years Later  
  
She awoke surrounded by darkness and blanketed by the cold that got beneath the skin and into the very bones. Her pale pink eyes were useless for all practical purposes being away from the dark for so long. She had forgotten how many years she had spent in this darkened prison with no light or any other life form to keep her company save her thoughts and memories. The memories had been slowly driving her to near madness; for they seemed to be taunting her with the happy memories of what used to be. She sighed and she smiled slightly when she saw her breath come from her mouth in a small puff of smoke.  
  
A shiver ran up her spine and she curled into a small ball trying to fit off the coldness that was seeping through her thinning blood stained kimono material and the holes and tears of the kimono. She buried her face into her arms and legs and closed her eyes against the chilling numbness. Her eyes were slowly starting to loose what focus they had to begin with and she was slowly becoming aware of the familiar feeling of the trance like state that would come upon her without warning. For this brief time she felt warm and relaxed has her mind calmed down and she closed her eyes and within her minds eyes she could clearly see Tatsumi-san but he was not alone there were four other males with him.  
  
The oldest of the males had short dark brown hair and dark eyes in a light blue suit with a light yellow shirt and a red tie. There was another male that was around the same age has Tatsumi-san and had pitch black hair with and remarkable purple eyes that reminded her of the amethyst stones that were embedded within the silver locket; the male wore a black suit with a white button up shirt his tie was also black. There was a younger male beside him that seemed to be working on some sort of contraption his calcite eyes were behind wire rimmed glasses and his blonde hair fell in long waves down his face; she couldn't see his pants but he seemed to be wearing an orange sweater that matched his eyes and a white lab coat. The youngest male with the group had short brown hair and the tips of his bangs were hanging in his serpentine eyes; he was wearing a dark purple shirt and some sort of jacket from what she could see. Tatsumi hadn't changed a bit and he still looked the way he always did with his Lapis eyes hidden behind his glasses and his dark brown hair curtained his face while he pushed his glasses back up his nose; his dark brown suit and blue shirt bringing out the colors of his eyes and hair while his black tie brought the whole thing together nicely and neat.

Now that she thought about it all of these men's eyes reminded her of the stones that were encased within the silver locket. She did not dwell long upon that little bit of an observation and instead focused on what they were saying wondering what they looked so serious about. The voices at first were fuzzy and ran together and slowly they became more and more clear.  
  
"We still have yet to find the damn prophecy," said Tatsumi-san. "Are you sure it is in this area?"  
  
"It has to be in the Reikai," stated the old man. "Seeing how it is the Reikai Prophecy."  
  
"What I want to know," said the male with long blonde hair. "Is how come Lord Enma or his son Koenma didn't know about this before?"  
  
"Well," said the older male. "That is something they are having a hard time adjusting to, not knowing what was going on."  
  
"Do they at least have some idea has to where it is?" asked the youngest male in the room.  
  
"All they know is that it is somewhere near a source of great spiritual power," said the older male.  
  
"That narrows down the field," muttered the male with purple eyes. "It could be anywhere up here!"  
  
"I know Tsuzuki-san," said Tatsumi-san, his blue eyes narrowing. "What I want to know is why haven't the Makai Warlords managed to reinterpret their prophecy yet? For that matter why are we even trusting them?!"  
  
"Because dimwit," said a short woman with pink hair and faded golden eyes. "The Hellions will declare war on this world, Makai and Earth! Our duty is to try and find the Reikai Prophecy along with the other inhabitants of the land and when the time comes meet with the council to discuss further action!"  
  
The one that had been given the name Tsuzuki sulked in his chair and the rest of the conversation went on talking about something called the Great War; it was at this moment that Kumori came back to herself and blinked while uncurling from the tight little ball she had curled herself into. She stretched and allowed herself to dwell more on the men mainly Tatsumi. She was still amazed at the fact that all of the males eyes looked so much like the stones that were encrusted onto the top of her locket. She reached into her kimono and pulled the silver locket out and examined it. It was oval in shape with circular calcite, amethyst, and serpentine stones surrounding an oval lapis stone in the middle; the rest of the locket had engraved intricate designs on it that spiraled around and from the stones. She opened it slowly and saw a picture of her and Tatsumi together; a soft smile spread across her lips before being replaced by a sad frown and she curled up into a ball again.  
  
"Tatsumi-san," she whispered, breathlessly knowing that he had forgotten all about her and the knowledge broke her heart.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
'Tatsumi-san.'  
  
Tatsumi froze in the deserted office and a shiver ran down his spine at the sound of his name; spoken by a woman whom he hadn't heard for years. Kumori, he had forgotten all about her. It had been so many years since he had last seen the Shadow Demon Princess who was now trapped within a Shadowy Void, alone. He sighed and continued down to the hall and headed towards his office to be alone and to think about the moment he first meet her.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tatsumi Seiichirou and his friends were walking home from their class when the downpour that had been threatening to let loose finally did; luckily for them they had thought before hand to bring umbrellas with them. Tatsumi allowed the chatter of his friends to carry on around him making an occasional comment here and there when he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes within the groove of trees. He turned his head for a better look and saw a white ball off in the distance.  
  
"Tatsumi?" asked Yosho, curious has to what his friend was looking at. "What is it?"  
  
"I see something," said Tatsumi promptly walking off in the direction that the small ball of light was.  
  
Yosho cursed and hurried after his friend with the rest of the group following closely behind. When they caught up with Tatsumi he was staring at a young woman in a white kimono with silver designs on it; her back was pressed against the trunk of the tree and her legs were against her body while her head was leaning to the side slightly against the tree her arms limp by her sides. Her skin was paler then alabaster stone making the small bruise on her left cheek stand out along with the pink tint on her cheeks and her breathing seemed slightly irregular.  
  
Yosho watched while Tatsumi knelt down slightly before the girl and pressed his hand against her forehead. "She has a fever," he stated pulling back and handing Lilac his books and placing his umbrella against his shoulder he gathered the young female into his arms and stood up. "Come on," he said. "We have to get her out of the rain and someplace dry and warm."  
  
The group nodded and followed Tatsumi to his place where Lilac and the other females removed the unconscious female's garments and got her warm before letting the other males in. When she awakened the first thing they saw was that her eyes were a light pink.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, seating up and holding the sheet to her body.  
  
"At my house," said Tatsumi. "Me and my friends found you out in the rain and we brought you here to get your fever down. What is your name?"  
  
"Kumori," said the girl softly, turning her head away from Tatsumi. "My name is Kumori."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Kumori," he whispered into the silence of his office. A name he hadn't heard or thought of in years. He wondered what made him think of her now.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Celtic for helping me design Tatsumi's kimono   
  
If u are wondering about some of the colors Kumori uses when she describes the Shinigami eyes here are the links  
  
Calcite -   
Serpentine -   
Lapis - 


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of Shadows 2  
Author's Notes: I got this idea watching the "Tenchi Muyo: Daughter of Darkness" DVD. The only characters I own are those of my own creation. Also thanks to PromisingGemini for helping me to get my plot ideas together and to help them make sense.  
  
The shower was on in Tatsumi's room and his clothes were in a neat pile on a chair desk. The atmosphere and shadows around the chair seemed to shift ever so slightly and a slender, white translucent hand reached out of the shadows and picked up two loose dark brown hair before disappearing into the shadows and the atmosphere and shadows returned to normal almost as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
Kumori clutched the two pieces of hair against her chest as if she would drown without them; she shivered when the biting cold sunk deeper into her skin and chilled her to the bone. She reached up and with a delicate yank removed two of snowy white hairs from her delicate head. She placed her hair beside the dark brown hair and twirled it around in a spiral before removing the locket and placing the hair within it between the two pictures within it. She then clasped the locket between her hands and concentrated and sending her Chi into it in order to create a new life form to keep her company within this Shadow Prison of a hell.  
  
The locket had been given to her by Tatsumi as a gift a month before she had been sealed away and she loved it deeply. He told her he had found it at an antique store and the locket had at one time belonged to a midwife and possessed the ability for the bearer to heal themselves. So, she figured that if it had that sort of ability then maybe, just maybe she could use it to create a new life form so she wouldn't be alone anymore. She closed her eyes and concentrated diligently on turning her chi, the hair strands, and locket into a new being, a daughter in fact. Slowly a soft white glow began to flitter softly from her hands and slowly became stronger filling the void.  
  
A year later  
  
Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari, Genkai, and Konoe were gathered around a table in the meeting room. They were dressed in their normal attire Hisoka in jeans and a t-shirt, the older males in suits, and Genkai was dressed in her normal Chinese fighting outfit. They sipped tea while they continued to talk about the missing prophecy; however, they were coming closer to finding it. The Fire Nymph Panthera was in charge of the Makai prophecy and the human, Reikai Tentai Kuwabara and his mate and offspring had been put in charge of the prophecy for Earth.  
  
Genkai was not pleased to know that one of her idiot students was in charge of something so important; she would rather have had it in the hands of Kurama or if she hadn't been afraid of Koenma loosing it in the stack of papers she would prefer it to be in his and his wife's hands or even their daughter's who by now was in her late teens, early twenties.  
  
"Have your boys checked the River Styx?" she asked taking a sip of tea. "It could be hidden in that area."  
  
"That is a possibility," said Konoe thoughtfully. "I will tell the squads to get together with the members of Reikai's military forces to scan the area."  
  
"I will make sure Koenma and Catterina know to expect company soon," said Genkai.  
  
"I still do not know how it is possible for you to have always these connections," said Hisoka.  
  
"Do we even want to know how she got these connections?!" muttered Tatsumi.  
  
"I got them because I trained idiots, fought in black tournaments, and died old," snapped Genkai. "During my long life I gained more friends and idiotic pupils then I knew what to do with! Most of my pupils are grown with children of their own and are still idiots!"  
  
"Charming master," muttered Tatsumi.  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Genkai. "What is next on the agenda?"  
  
"Tsuzuki," said Konoe. "Have Katana and her daughter settled down into their new apartment in the new district?"  
  
"Yes," said Tsuzuki. "They have settled in and Katana has a new job for the police department and Junko is doing well in her new school."  
  
"Good," said Konoe. "Do we have their backing for the Great War?"  
  
"We do," said Tsuzuki.   
  
"That will make thing easier on everyone," said Konoe.  
  
"Of course," said Tsuzuki, getting to his feet and pouring himself some more tea. "I am not pleased with the prospect of having to join forces with Demons though."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't know," said Tatsumi, taking a sip of tea. "Not all of them are bad."  
  
"How would you know?" asked Watari, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Tatsumi coughed and cleared his throat not wanting to meet the eyes of the rest of the people in his room. "I have had the opportunity to meet some demons," said Tatsumi, getting to his feet and pouring himself some more tea. "While I was still alive."  
  
"How many?" asked Tsuzuki, raising an eyebrow. "And why haven't you told any of us?"  
  
"I have meet one or two very nice demons," said Tatsumi, turning around to face the other people in the room.  
  
Tsuzuki opened his mouth to say something when all of the sudden a girl with light brown hair and bright pink eyes leapt onto Tatsumi and wrapped her pale arms around his neck and rubbed her face into his back, between his shoulder blades. She was dressed in a tattered white kimono with pink cherry blossoms outlined in silver and a silver obi wrapped around her waist the kimono was not in good shape and it was splattered with blood and had holes and tears in it.  
  
"Daddy!" shouted the girl.  
  
Outside the office  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Everyone at their desks glanced up from what they were doing and looked in the direction of the meeting wondering what was going on inside there.  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter of Shadows 3  
Author's Notes: I got this idea watching the "Tenchi Muyo: Daughter of Darkness" DVD. The only characters I own are those of my own creation. Also thanks to PromisingGemini for helping me to get my plot ideas together and to help them make sense.  
  
"Looks like he did a lot more then meet some demons," whispered Tsuzuki.  
  
"A lot more," muttered Hisoka.   
  
"I am sorry I am late daddy," chirped the girl. "I tried to get here as soon as I could but momma was worried about me traveling alone; so I snuck out just so I can see you. Aren't you happy to see me!?"  
  
"Okay, okay," said Tatsumi, unwinding her arms from around his neck and pulling back to take a good look at her.  
  
The Shadow User froze and stared at the young female before him; she had light brown hair that had the same thickness has his own. Her pale skin was nearly transparent in color almost like Kumori's skin had been except the Albino Princess's skin had been translucent enough to see her veins at times. The young girl before him had the same color eyes has Kumori and that made him wonder where and how had this young female come about.  
  
"So Tatsumi," began Tsuzuki slowly, breaking Tatsumi from his thoughts while a smirk formed on his face. "When did you get married?"  
  
"I did not get married," snapped Tatsumi.  
  
"I didn't know you had a girlfriend when you were alive," continued Tsuzuki.  
  
"Look what I did when I was alive is in the past," said Tatsumi. "What is your name?"  
  
"I am Shadou," chirped the girl.  
  
"Who is your mother?" asked Genkai, frowning at the child.  
  
"My mother," answered Shadou, not knowing that the older woman was asking for the name of the woman.  
  
"She means, she wants the name of your mother," said Konoe, sweat dropping.  
  
"Mamma," said Shadou, after all that had been what she had always called her mother why should she call her anything different?  
  
"What was your mother's birth name," said Tsuzuki.  
  
"Birth name?" asked Shadou, turning to look at her father. "What does he mean daddy?"  
  
"He means what do other people call your mother Shadou-chan?" asked Genkai.  
  
"No one else talks to my mamma," said Shadou.  
  
"Why not?" asked Hisoka.  
  
"Because," said Shadou. "There was no one but me and mamma."  
  
"No one?" asked Tatsumi, feeling his heart slow down and wondering if she was talking about what he thought she was talking about.  
  
"Yeap," said Shadou, cheerfully. "There is no one else but me and mamma and the darkness."  
  
"Darkness?" whispered Tatsumi, feeling his heart pound in his chest.  
  
"Yeah," said Shadou. "Mamma said it was our home. She doesn't like it there because it neutralizes her powers and prevents her from escaping."  
  
"What exactly is your mother dear?" asked Konoe.  
  
Shadou turned her attention to Konoe and looked at him while getting into his personal space. "Daddy?" she asked, turning her attention back to Tatsumi.  
  
"Don't call me daddy."  
  
"Is he my grandfather daddy?" she asked ignoring him and pointing at Konoe before turning to point at Genkai. "And is she my grandmother? And what about those other old men?" she asked pointing at Watari and Tsuzuki. "Are they my uncles? Is he my cousin?" she finished pointing at Hisoka.  
  
The entire room went quite and stared at Shadou.  
  
"I am not married to him!" snapped Genkai.  
  
"I'm not old," said Tsuzuki, pouting slightly.  
  
"I am not related to that idiot in anyway shape or form," stated Hisoka, monotonely pointing at Tsuzuki.  
  
"Hey!" protested Tsuzuki.  
  
"Well," said Tatsumi, coughing slightly. "They aren't really my family in the blood sense of the word; but, they are close enough. Now you young lady have some explaining to do. But that can wait after we get you washed and into some new clothes."  
  
"There is something wrong with my clothes?" asked Shadou, looking down at her kimono.  
  
"Well," began Tatsumi. "It is rather torn up and you look like you could use some new clothes. Hisoka would you be kind enough to ask Wakaba to come in here please?"  
  
"Sure," said Hisoka, standing up and shrugging his shoulders before leaving the room heading to get Wakaba.  
  
An hour later  
  
"I am a genius!" shouted Wakaba, leaping into the room and pulling Shadou out of the room and into the main office to show her off. Tatsumi looked up and saw the girl in a light pink sundress, with matching ribbons in her hair which had been trimmed an inch or two, and white flats. "Well boys?" asked Wakaba cheerfully. "What do you think?"  
  
"You did good," said Tatsumi, sounding surprised. "I am impressed."  
  
"I am not just good," smiled Wakaba. "I am a miracle worker of course, it helps to have something nice to work with. Well," said Wakaba, looking back and forth between father and daughter. "I think you two have some things to talk about. So, go into the meeting room and talk."  
  
"I don't think," began Tatsumi.  
  
"You don't want to talk to me Daddy?" asked Shadou, getting that look in her eyes that another woman he knew used to get in her eyes when she was upset but too scared to show it completely.  
  
Tatsumi pursed his lips and walked to the short distant between them and ushered Shadou into the meeting room before the young girl started tearing up; he couldn't stand tears especially if they came from eyes that reminded him so much of Kumori.  
  
"Did you get them?" asked Watari, when they were in the room.  
  
"Of course," said Wakaba handing him a lock of hair she had saved from when she had trimmed Shadou's hair.  
  
"Thank you Wakaba," said Watari.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Meeting Room  
  
"Daddy?" asked Shadou, taking a seat in one of the chairs and placing her hands folded in her lap with her ankles crossed.  
  
"Don't call me daddy Shadou," said Tatsumi, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Daddy," said Shadou again. "Do you have a headache? Do you daddy?"  
  
"Shadou," said Tatsumi sharply startling the young girl. "I am not your father, that is impossible for you to be the age you are and me to be your father."  
  
"So you didn't love my mother?" whispered Shadou, her pale hands clenching at the skirt of her sundress.  
  
Watari's Lab  
  
Warai pressed some buttons on his computer and looked into the microscope one more time before pressing a few more buttons to separate the DNA strands from Shadou's hair so he could discover who her parents were.  
  
"Now that is interesting," said Watari, seating back in his chair. "Tatsumi is actually the girl's father. But how? That is impossible! Isn't it?" Watari frowned and pressed in a few more buttons on his keyboard and started working on the mother's sign of her DNA. His eyes widened when he saw something that he didn't expect at all. "What the hell?!" he shouted. "She isn't completely human! Then what the hell is she?!" Watari immediately, went back to trying to decode the mother's side of her DNA. "Oh my," he whispered, a few minutes when he finally accomplished it. "This can not be good."  
  
Konoe's Office  
  
"Mr. Konoe, Mr. Konoe," said Watari barging into his office with the paperwork on Shadou's DNA.  
  
"Watari what is it?" asked Konoe, has he and Genkai glanced up from the file they were going over.  
  
"The girl, Shadou," said Watari, placing the paperwork before them. "She is Tatsumi's daughter."  
  
"And?" asked Genkai, raising an eyebrow. "What else?"  
  
"She isn't completely human, not on her mother's side at least."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Konoe, getting that feeling a person gets when they know that they are about to hear bad news.  
  
"Her mother," said Watari. "Is a Shadow Demon."  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Daughter of Shadows 4  
Author's Notes: I got this idea watching the "Tenchi Muyo: Daughter of Darkness" DVD. The only characters I own are those of my own creation. Also thanks to PromisingGemini for helping me to get my plot ideas together and to help them make sense.  
  
A day had passed since Shadou had first appeared and she was currently in the kitchen learning how to cook with Tsuzuki.  
  
"Now," said Tsuzuki handing her a pit of water. "Take this and place it on that stove over there and turn the burner on by turning the knob that has the picture corresponding to the burner it is on."  
  
"Uncle Tsuzuki?" asked Shadou, placing the pot on the stove and doing what he told her.  
  
"Yes, Shadou?" he asked looking up from cutting the vegetables he had been cutting.  
  
"Did my daddy love my mother? He never answered me when I asked him."  
  
"Well," said Tsuzuki. "I never meet your parents when they were together; but I am sure that there must have been some feelings there if you had been the result of the encounter." Tsuzuki said smiling reassuringly at the young half breed child. 'But how that happened and you still look sixteen is beyond me,' thought Tsuzuki.  
  
"My mother loved my daddy," said Shadou happily. "Because, he was one of the very few people that treated her nice."  
  
"What do you mean Shadou?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"My mommy's daddy didn't like her because she didn't have the dark coloring that he and her mother had," answered Shadou, watching curiously has the water began to slowly bubble up and pop steadily speeding up.  
  
"Didn't have the coloring of her parents," stated Tsuzuki softly, taking in Shadou almost as if he hoped the answer would come to him.  
Oh," he said softly, when it finally dawned on him because he had taken note of the paleness of the girl and the odd light pink of her eyes. "Her mother was an Albino."  
  
"Eek!" shrieked Shadou, jumping back when the pot began to boil; which caused some of her powers to leak from her body and cause the pot and a few others to explode. "Oops," said Shadou, when a glob of cookie dough fell from its place on the ceiling and landed on Tsuzuki's head.  
  
"What just happened in here?" asked Tatsumi coming into the room and looking around at the mess his eye brow starting to twitch.  
  
"Eep," said the young girl, seeking refuge behind the older male in the room.  
  
"Shadou got scared when the pot began to boil," explained Tsuzuki. "She was trying to make you something."  
  
Tatsumi looked behind Tsuzuki and saw Shadou staring at him with wide eyes of fear; he had seen those eyes before on another woman years ago when he had still been alive.  
  
Flashback  
  
It had been a month since Kumori had come into their lives; she came and went disappearing to wherever her home was and returning again out of no where. Tatsumi's mom had grown rather fond of the young girl and was currently teaching the young woman to cook; he hoped she wasn't planning to try and hook them up. The last thing he needed at the moment was his mother to hook him up with another woman; although Tatsumi had to admit she was attractive.  
  
He was currently in the front room while he listened to the sounds of pans and dishes clanging while the appealing smell of the cooking food made its way into the front room and caused Tatsumi's stomach to growl in hunger. He heard a startled yelp, coming from Kumori no doubt, then felt a slight surge of power followed by a rather loud explosion. He dashed into the kitchen and discovered that the food that had been meant for tonight's dinner was on every surface except the dinner plates. A soft plop sounded when part of the dinner landed on top of his head.  
  
Tatsumi let out an irritated sigh when the food dripped onto the floor at his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry!" rushed Kumori, grabbing a clean rag and trying to get most of the food from his hair. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
Tatsumi's hands gripped her smaller one between them and gave her a reassuring smile before helping her and his mother clean up.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Even without Watari's DNA testing there would be no doubt in his mind who this girl's mother was. The only thing he would like to know is how the girl came into being and there was only one way to do that, he had to go to the source. He would go back to the small grove of trees today and would discover what was going on; somehow he would contact Kumori and get the answers he wanted.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san," said Tatsumi, turning around to leave the kitchen area.  
  
"What is it Tatsumi-san?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"Do me a favor, I want you and Kurosaki to keep Shadou out of trouble until I figure this out."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Shadou," said Tatsumi, not turning around. "No matter what you may think or what your mother has told you; I am not your father; that is an impossible notion."  
  
Shadou blinked back tears when she watched the man she still thought of has her daddy leave the room.  
  
Tatsumi sighed and continued down the hall but didn't get much farther then Watari's lab when he burst out into the hall and grabbed Tatsumi yanking him into the lab.  
  
"Tatsumi-san," said Watari, holding up the file. "You are not going to believe this!"  
  
"What is it?!" snapped Tatsumi. "I have to go somewhere."  
  
"Shadou-chan," said Watari. "She really is your daughter!"  
  
"What?!" gasped Tatsumi, his dark blue eyes going wide with shock. "But how? How is that possible?"  
  
"Also," continued Watari. "Don't you find it odd that her eyes are the color of..."  
  
"White Zinfandel," said Tatsumi softly, getting over the shock.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Her eyes, repeated Tatsumi. "They are the color of White Zinfandel wine."  
  
Elsewhere  
  
King Ater, sat upon his throne, his long glossy black hair was slicked back and in a braid that went an inch past his mid back, his dark brown eyes glinted dangerously when he considered what his messenger had just told him. He was over six feet and his tan skin rippled with muscles whenever he moved. He was a man that was obsessed with perfection from those around him. He expected it of his wife, his child, and his subjects; this had been the reason he had been disappointed in the lack of perfection in his daughter Kumori.  
  
The girl's lack of perfection had been his punishment because her mother had been of low class. He snorted, he should have known that mating with someone from a lower class would be dangerous but he never realized it would be this much of a problem. His first and only child had been born a female and not only that she had not even been born a proper Shadow Demon; instead of the normal dark coloring for Shadow Demons she had been born with skin paler then alabaster stone, hair the color of pure, untouched snow, and eyes the color of fine White Zinfandel wine. Not even her powers had been normal Shadow Powers and instead they had the same lack of pigment that she had. The final straw had been when she had fallen in love with a Human Shadow User and turned down the only Shadow Demon Noble Ater had been able to find that was willing to mate with her.  
  
His small brown eyes narrowed when he considered something; the guards told him they had sensed a new life force that had gotten stronger within twenty four hours inside his daughter's cell. He frowned and stood up disappearing only to reappear within her cell before her. He took in his daughter who was now naked and seemed somewhat worried about something.  
  
"Does something trouble you daughter?" he asked.  
  
"Father?!" gasped Kumori, getting to her feet and backing away from him.  
  
"Come daughter," said Ater, holding his hand up towards her. "Tell me what you have been doing the past twenty four hours." Kumori gasped when shadows wrapped around her and lifted her to her feet and brought her over to him; taking hold of her head he dipped inside her head and saw everything. "You still love him! He is not a Shadow Demon! He is not even a Demon! Nor is he of royal blood and still you love him!"  
  
"He is a good man father!"  
  
"You had child by him and in an unnatural way!" roared the king, slapping her across the face. "But," he said slowly. "I could use this to my advantage. With a little incentive of course."  
  
"Wha?" started Kumori before darkness filled her mind and her entire world went dark.  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Daughter of Shadows 5  
Author's Notes: I got this idea watching the "Tenchi Muyo: Daughter of Darkness" DVD. The only characters I own are those of my own creation. Also thanks to PromisingGemini for helping me to get my plot ideas together and to help them make sense.  
  
Shadou lay in bed fast asleep but a faint light from her chest slowly began to illuminate the dark room.  
  
'Shadou,' whispered a familiar voice from the light, but this voice was twisted with a dark intent. 'Shadou, its time to wake up now Shadou.'  
  
"Momma," whispered the young halfbreed, seating up in her bed and rubbing her eyes her white nightgown illuminated by the bright light. "Momma what is it?!"  
  
'Shadou,' came the voice again. 'Shadou, I want you to listen very carefully.'  
  
"Yes mamma," said the girl wide awake now. "I am listening!"  
  
'I want you to bring your father to the Shadow Void and then I want you to kill your father!'  
  
"Kill my father?" whispered Shadou slowly, her eyes glowing before going completely blank. "Yes mother," she whispered softly in a hollow voice. "I will do has you command."  
  
The young Albino Shadow Demon seat upon a throne of stone, her long white hair flowing loosely around her covering her breasts and laying in her lap to cover her intimacy. Her pale pink eyes are blank and expressionless reminding one more of a doll, then a living being. The Demon King walked up to the throne and touched the chin slightly; tilting it upwards so her lifeless eyes were staring up at him.  
  
"Kumori," he whispered, his eyes trailing down her naked body with sick twisted lust. "You have grown into a lovely woman, with your mother's body. I can see now what that human found so attractive about you. However, you now belong to me the lineage must be kept pure after all and your so-called mate and bastard child will eventually kill each other and when they do you and I will create our own family. Doesn't that sound nice my lovely daughter?"  
  
"Whatever you wish father," whispered Kumori tonelessly. "Whatever you wish."  
  
"I am proud of you for giving into my power so that I can control you to kill the Shinigami, of course, that also means you will loose your daughter. That is of course agreeable." The way he said it made it more of an order then a question, so the Kumori doll did not answer.   
  
Shadou appeared in Tatsumi's room her pale body bathed in the light of the moon she stared down at him. She removed a dagger from its sheath and stared down at him and raised her arm high above her head clutching the dagger in her hand and shoved it down. Tatsumi opened his eyes and dodged out of the way and onto the floor moving nimble to his feet. He stood a few feet away from her his naked body accented by the moonlight.  
  
"Shadou?" whispered Tatsumi. "What are you doing?" Shadou didn't answer instead she lunged again, Tatsumi grabbed her arm and twisted it around behind her back causing the dagger to drop from her hand. "What is wrong with you Shadou?!" he demanded only to feel the cold movement of shadows around the room and he found himself standing in a dark room deprived of light, heat, and everything else. "Where are we?" he whispered before his eyes landed on Kumori who was seating on an elaborate stone throne and beside her in the shadows stood a man with a familiar build. "You," he sneered.  
  
Ater smirked and ran his hands down Kumori's pale hair in a twisted possessive manor. "I see you still have feelings for my daughter," he smirked, watching the other male's lip turn up in hate. "But she no longer has a mind of her own," chuckled Ater. "The princess is now under my control and since she is a very good girl and pays attention to her mother that would mean that her daughter, YOUR daughter is also under my control."  
  
Tatsumi's eyes flashed dangerously as he watched Ater kiss Kumori's face before trailing his lips up her face to her ear; and whispered something into it like a lover would whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Kumori nodded and turned her attention to her daughter.  
  
"Shadou!" she spoke, into the still silence of the empty void, her emotionless voice filling it. "I command you to kill your father."  
  
"Yes mother," said Shadou bowing slightly before turning her attention to her father and attacking without warning.  
  
Tatsumi cursed and immediately went on the defensive not wanting to hurt the girl; but knowing he would have too if he were to survive. He grabbed her foot and swung her into the wall and turned his attention to Ater and twisted the shadows around the king to form a noose to strangle him. Shadou threw herself out of the wall and gripped a piece of shattered wall in her hand and prepared to stab him.  
  
Kumori struggled within the recesses of her mind to break free of the shadow chains that held her captive in his mind. Her head began to pound and she started to slowly gain control of her own body. She blinked her pale pink eyes and watched Shadou latch onto Tatsumi; only to be thrown over his shoulder while Ater struggled to regain his breath. She blinked again and her word went dark, turning her attention to the shadow chains she struggled some more and felt them crack and splinter slowly away. She heard a startled cry from Tatsumi and with a burst of power the chains that held her broke away and she had full control over her body.  
  
"SHADOU STOP!" she shouted shooting to her feet.  
  
"Mamma?" whispered Shadou, lowering the hand and extinguishing the shadow ball she had been about to throw.  
  
"Kumori!" shouted Tatsumi in relief.  
  
"No!" shouted Ater, his voice filled with cold fury at his daughter being able to break free of his control. "I will not be denied my right to perfection!" Ater gathered a dark massive ball of shadow into his hand and threw it at Tatsumi.  
  
"Tatsumi-san!" shouted Kumori, her heart missing a beat.  
  
"Pappa!" shouted Shadou, throwing herself at Tatsumi and taking the blast through the chest, cracking in half the locket that had been her life force for past couple of days.  
  
"No!" screamed Kumori.  
  
"Shadou!" shouted Tatsumi, his arms reaching out instinctively only to grab the locket.


	6. Chapter 6

Daughter of Shadows 6  
Author's Notes: I got this idea watching the "Tenchi Muyo: Daughter of Darkness" DVD. The only characters I own are those of my own creation. Also thanks to PromisingGemini for helping me to get my plot ideas together and to help them make sense.  
  
Tatsumi turned his cold blue eyes to Ater, cold fury rising within his chest for the Shadow Demon King that had cost him so much grief. "You," he spat. "You have no right to live. It is far past time for you to be punished."  
  
"A pathetic human," smirked Ater, raising an eyebrow and smirking sadistically. "Thinks that he can beat me? How truly pathetic."  
  
"I don't think," said Tatsumi darkly. "I know."  
  
"Come and try it then," said Ater.  
  
"With pleasure," said Tatsumi, stepping forward clutching the locket in his hand. He smirked and the shadows began to move according to his will.  
  
Ater's eyes narrowed and shifted his gaze around the void at the shifting shadows. He had to admit the human male had gotten stronger and had more control over his powers since they last meet. He had to admit that if the male had been Shadow Demon and of a high class he would have handed him his daughter. But the thing was that the Shinigami was not Demon and there for was not pure enough to continue the Shadow Demon line. He did however, deserve to die.  
  
He began to concentrate on some other shadows and shot them forward at Tatsumi's side slamming him to the ground. Tatsumi hissed and jumped to his feet and moved quickly dodging another attack. He glared up at the Shadow Demon King who was slowly starting to gather some more power into his hand. Tatsumi got slowly to his feet and gathered what little shadows he had managed to gain control of to hide in. Ater slowly began to move the shadows aside little by little searching for the naked Shinigami; but because of his stealth not being able to find him.  
  
Kumori looked around the room, wondering where Tatsumi had gone too. She was so busy looking for him that she didn't notice the hands coming out of the Shadows of the throne and yanking her swiftly into the Shadows before her father caught onto what was happening. Ater glanced over at the throne and growled in irritation when he noticed that Kumori was gone and chances are she was with the Shinigami.  
  
Tatsumi slipped out of the Shadows and picked up the Shadou's abandoned piece of stone and slipped back into the Shadows and then up behind Ater.  
  
"Gotcha!" shouted Ater, whirling around but only to find himself staring at nothing but Shadows. A gasp left his throat when he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his back. The Shadow King fell at Tatsumi's feet and the Shadow Void that Kumori had been sealed in faded away and shattered and the two of them found themselves back in the same forest that they had been in when she had first been sealed away.  
  
It was finally over.  
  
A day had passed since the incident and Tatsumi, Hisoka, Tsuzuki, Watari, Genkai, and Konoe had been invited to the Royal Palace of the Shadow Demons to celebrate the upcoming coronation of Kumori. Everyone but Watari was gathered in Kumori's living apartments sipping tea and discussing matters for a peace treaty and catching Kumori up on what had been happening while she had been sealed away. Watari had found the lab and some new friends and they were doing who knew what in there.  
  
They were dicussing the part that dealt with the Great War when Watari entered the room flanked by some very excited Shadow Scientists.  
  
"Tatsumi-san, Queen Kumori," he said bowing slightly in reverence to the young woman.  
  
"Yes," said Kumori. "What is it?"  
  
"We have come up with a solution," said Watari.   
  
"A solution to the Great War?" asked Tsuzuki. "Great lets here it!"  
  
"Not to that Tsuzuki-san," said Watari scowling.  
  
"What Watari-san means," began a female scientist. "Is that we have found a way to recreate the princess of King Tatsumi and Queen Kumori."  
  
"I am not your king," muttered Tatsumi under his breath.  
  
"As I was saying," continued the female pushing her glasses up higher on her nose. "We have managed to come up with a way to bring back Princess Shadou."  
  
"Yes," said Watari, walking across the floor to stand by Kumori and outstretching his hand. "Your majesty the locket if you please." Kumori reached up behind her neck and removed her locket handing it to Watari. "Now this is up to you two," he stated looking between Tatsumi and Kumori. "If one of you doesn't want this done I will not do it."  
  
Tatsumi and Kumori exchanged a look and for several minutes the room was quiet almost as if they were talking in their minds. Finally Tatsumi nodded at Kumori then turned his attention to Watari. "Do it."  
  
"Very well your majesty," smiled Watari.  
  
Tatsumi's eyebrow began to twitch in irritation but Watari just laughed and left with the Shadow Scientist following him.  
  
A week Later  
  
Kumori sat before the Great Hall flanked by Tatsumi and the others and her guards and advisors; with several of her own king standing below her along with delegates from other races and even a few representatives of Reikai Royalty. Her father's oldest advisor took up the crown from its resting place on a satin pillow and held it up for the entire congregation to see before placing it on top of her head. The members that were not standing on the platform bowed before her.  
  
"Why are you bowing before her!" shouted one of the elders. "She is not even...."  
  
"Those that do not bow to me nor accept the fact that I am not of the typical coloring of a Shadow Demon will loose their head! They will also lose it if they do not accept the peace treaty with the Shinigami and the representatives of the Reikai!"  
  
"By who?" mocked the elder. "That bastard that sired your bastard child that as we speak grows within your womb!"  
  
"No," said Kumori, standing up and waving the Shinigami back. "Me." With that the male was engulfed in a tight white blanket of Shadows that squeezed him until he couldn't breathe and when he was dead it tightened around his neck slicing his head off. "Anyone else wish to question my judgment in such matters? No, Good. Then let us celebrate to a new era and to the future victory over Hell!"  
  
The crowd cheered with enthusiasm already being able to taste victory.  
  
THE END


End file.
